1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for the upper surface of a junction block of an automotive vehicle to prevent water from entering the junction block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Junction blocks are used in automotive vehicles to connect a plurality of electrical systems. Conventional junction blocks have merely had connection terminals in a box. However, junction blocks that have electrical functions are used widely at present. Water drops can enter a junction block in an engine compartment and can short the circuits therein. As a result, devices have been considered for preventing water from entering the junction block.
A junction block that attempts to prevent the entrance of water is identified by the numeral 100 in FIG. 7. The junction block 100 has an upper surface 100a and a waterproof sheet 105 is adhered to the upper surface 100a. A wiring harness 110 has a connector 111 at one end that is fitted into a connector holder 101 in the junction block 100 for connection. The waterproof sheet 105 then is adhered to the upper surface 100a of the junction block 100 to cover the upper surface 100a of the junction block 100, the connector holder 101 and the connector 111 to prevent water from entering the junction block.
Another junction block is identified by the numeral 100 in FIG. 8 and is formed with a connection holder 101. The junction block 100 is used with a wiring harness 120 that has a connector 121 held at one end by a vinyl tape 125. The connector 121 is fitted into the connector holder 101 in the junction box 100 for connection. A waterproof sheet 115 is adhered to the wiring harness 120 and covers upper parts of the connector 121, the connector holder 101 and the junction block 100 when the connector 121 is fitted in the connector holder 101 in the junction block 100. Thus, the waterproof sheet 115 prevents the entrance of water into the connector holder 101.
Water will enter the junction block 100 of FIG. 7 if the assembler does not adhere the waterproof sheet 105 to the upper part of the junction block 100 after the connector 111 is fitted into the connector holder 101. Further, the wiring harness 120 and the waterproof sheet 115 are formed integrally in the prior art as shown in FIG. 8. Thus, the waterproof sheet 115 hinders the connection of the connector 121. There is also a problem of striping off the waterproof sheet 115 during the connecting operation.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to facilitate connection of connectors with a junction block and to ensure that the covering of the upper surface of the junction block for a water-entrance preventing purpose is not forgotten.
The invention is directed to a cover for preventing water from entering a junction block, such as a junction block in an automotive vehicle body. The junction block enables the connection of a plurality of electrical systems and has connector holders in its upper and side surfaces. The cover is mounted rotatably or pivotally on the junction block, and preferably is held on a bracket that mounts the junction block on the vehicle body. A second connector cannot be fit into the connector holder in the side surface of the junction block for connection unless the cover is rotated after a first connector is into the connector holder in the upper surface of the junction block for connection. Thus, the connectors cannot be connected without covering the upper surface of the junction block by the cover.
The connection of the connections and the rotation of the cover need to be performed in a proper order. Thus, the connectors can be connected without forgetting an operation of covering the upper surface of the junction block by the cover cannot be forgotten.
The bracket comprises a locking mechanism for stopping the rotation of the cover. Accordingly, the cover is not free to rotate during the connector connecting operation, and the connector connecting operation can be performed easily, thereby improving operation efficiency.
The cover preferably is rotatable between two mounting portions that project from the junction block.
The cover preferably comprises a lid for substantially covering the upper portion of the junction block and two walls projecting angularly from the lid. At least one wall and/or a portion of the lid preferably covers at least part of the connector holder in the side surface before the cover is rotated after connection of the first connector.
The invention also relates to a method of mounting a junction block having a cover for preventing water from entering the junction block. The junction block can be provided in an automotive vehicle body for connecting a plurality of electrical systems and has connector holders in its upper and side surfaces. The method comprises rotatably or pivotally mounting the cover on the junction block, at least partly fitting a first connector into the connector holder in the upper surface of the junction block for connection; rotating the cover so as to at least partly fit a second connector into the connector holder in the side surface of the junction block for connection.
The step of mounting the cover may comprise mounting the cover on a bracket used to mount the junction block on the vehicle body.
The rotation of the cover preferably comprises stopping the rotation by a locking mechanism at the bracket.
The mounting of the cover may comprise mounting the cover rotatably or pivotally between two mounting portions projecting from the junction block.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.